This research proposal has the goals of helping define the interactions between fertility and health within the broad perspective of factors involved in socioeconomic development. More specifically we expect to: (1) quantify the impact of clearly defined health services components on health status; (2) determine the effect of health services utilization and improved health status on fertility; and (3) conversely to establish influences of fertility on selected indicators of maternal and child health. Thus we will be examining two-way interactions between fertility and selected variables relating to health. Analysis of these interactions would be within the context of multiple cultural and economic parameters. The data for this analysis were collected in a stable and well defined rural population of about 35,000 in Punjab, India with observations having been conducted prospectively over a period of almost 5 years. The health/fertility interactions were measured in the framework of an experimental design providing separate measurement of input-output-outcome relationships from various intervention programs. The experimental groups of villages received: family planning and women's services; family planning and child care; all three components of services; family planning education and services; and a control group receiving only government health center services.